


I Promise

by Roaming_Writer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Writer/pseuds/Roaming_Writer
Summary: After Varian's recurring nightmares, what would it take for him to see Rapunzel differently? His anger fueled him, but was it misguided?
Kudos: 21





	1. Tears of an Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories imported from fanfiction.net :  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~roamingwriter
> 
> Check out my FF.net account for the rest of my work!

It was cold, but Varian didn’t mind. His passion warmed him, and his anger fueled his every move.

He looked at his father, whose terrified expression was still encased in the rocks. It pained him to see the only one he loved so dearly so helpless.

For a moment, the silence was broken by a loud roar of frustration from the boy, causing Ruttiger to scurry away in fear. 

“NO NO NO NO!” Varian threw the glass vial against the wall and heard it shatter. 

“WHY?” he yelled, as his anger slowly shifted to sorrow.

The boy’s vision started to blur as he felt his eyes tear up. He was a failure. He failed to protect his father from the rocks and now he failed to destroy them and free his father. None of his acids were strong enough. Was this his fault? 

That pain drove him, and made him strive to be better. Varian’s mind dwelled on that fateful snowy night, the words echoed in his mind.

“Please, please, the rocks are encasing my dad!” 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help you right now.”

The truth was, Varian had risked his own life and his father’s life traveling to the castle, hoping that his most loyal friend would help him. Perhaps it was childhood naïveté, but the emotional scar started to form as the boy was dragged away, his pleas still echoing through the hall. 

Varian took a deep breath and regained his composure, trying to dampen the hatred he had in his heart. 

He wiped his tears and pulled out a scrap of paper with a picture of the princess Rapunzel. His inner fire re ignited as he stared at the picture, dreaming of the ways he could get revenge. 

But he couldn’t. Even on that day, he saw the pain in Rapunzel's eyes when she dismissed him. He knew it wasn’t easy for her either. Rapunzel was always so kind and loving to him, as if she was the mother he never met. She would visit him in his house and he would go and help her out around the castle. Their strong bond couldn’t be broken by this. He couldn’t push himself to hate the princess. 

All of a sudden, Ruttiger scurried back, always knowing the right time to comfort his friend. He chirruped and nudged Varian, as if telling him to keep trying.

It was a miracle. For the first time in days, the boy smiled. 

“You’re right Ruttiger. I need to keep going.”

The alchemist picked up a fresh new vial, and this time he was bound to get it right. He took another glance at the chemical formulas he’d been writing. 

And it just clicked. Could this be it? This was it. THIS WAS IT. Varian let out a cheerful scream and squeezed Ruttiger in a bear hug of pure euphoria. How could he be so blind? He merely had to alter the chemical makeup of the acid to accept more hydronium ions. 

As quick as a breeze, the boy concocted a new batch of acid. 

He held his breath as he lifted the vial over the rocks. This was it. 

Varian poured the acid over the rock and waited for the sizzling to stop. But it didn’t. The acid bled right through the rock and started to spread, dissolving all the rock around his father.

After a few minutes, his father’s body was lying on the ground, and he rushed over to his father’s side. 

The boy put his ear on his father’s neck and sure enough he felt a pulse. 

It. Had. Worked.

For a second, he was speechless. He didn’t fail after all. 

His happiness and shock was indescribable with words. Such pure bliss was immeasurable.

Quirin, his father, began to wake. “V-Varian?” his father asked, confused about his whereabouts. A soft, kind, and gentle smile spread across the aged man’s face as he looked up at his only beloved son. 

“Dad! Daddy!” the boy cried in elation as tears streamed down his face. He embraced his father in the warmest hug known to man, and for a second it all felt like heaven. 

But Varian should’ve known. Heaven was too good to be real. His father’s face and body began to disappear in front of him. His surroundings began to crumble and disappear until darkness closed in on him. The warmth of his father quickly faded as he opened his eyes.

It was just a dream. He was still in prison. 

He tried to get up from his bed, but quickly toppled over onto the cold, wet concrete floor.

He curled up into a fetal position and began to cry.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Promise

Rapunzel walked down the steps of my house, her hands clenched in a fist. “That’s enough Varian,” she said sternly. Her green eyes filled with anger, but I saw fear. I knew she was scared.

But I wasn’t scared of her. She held no power, I HAD THE CARDS. My automaton held two things most dear to her, Cassandra and the Queen. How dare she order ME around? 

“It’s not over until you’ve endured the pain and agony I HAVE!” I snarled. 

I cranked up the strength of my automaton and slowly squeezed Cassandra and the Queen, hearing their cries. I saw Rapunzel’s eyes open wide, as she stood there helpless. Helpless like the day I was dragged out of the castle. Helpless like I was when I saw my dad encased in the rock. This was perfect, she knew how I felt.

Out of nowhere, rocks formed around the princess, and all was quiet until the rocks retracted.

No, it can’t be. The princess… is she using the rocks? Around me, the automatons were being destroyed by rock outgrowths that seemed to be controlled by her. Rapunzel held onto two rocks which seemed to flow in response to her. 

NO NO NO NO! I needed to get rid of her. NOW. 

I cranked the lever, quickly propelling my automaton towards Rapunzel, anger flowing through my veins. This was her fault. My father is trapped because of her. 

As I moved closer and closer I saw a blue light from around the princess and my automaton was thrown backwards in the blast. It was damaged, but I cranked the lever and mustered up enough fuel to keep going. I charged at the princess, but the rocks jutted out, destroying the legs of my machine. I got closer and closer, but limb before limb was being torn off. I was so close. As the legs of my automaton were torn off I raised the remaining arm, aiming to strike down the princess. But before I knew it, the rocks drove straight into the body of the automaton, rendering it dysfunctional. 

“NO! NO!”

Victory was so close! Before long, the guards pryed open the automaton, and dragged me out, their grip digging into my arms. They put on handcuffs and threw me into a dungeon carriage like I was an animal. As the door closed, I glared at the princess, who was celebrating with the king and queen. How could they be so happy at my expense? They didn’t deserve it. None of them did. Ruddiger ran up my shoulders. At least he was loyal. “I will make you proud dad. If it’s the last thing I do” I whispered to myself as they faded into the distance.

My vision began to grow blurry as I heard the horses start their march. Before long, the smell of the fresh air quickly turned into a damp smell and I quickly jolted up, awaken on a stale mattress in a barred room.

It was just a dream. My eyes were soaked and my heart was racing. My fists were clenched so tight that my nails dig into my palm, drawing a bit of blood.

These flashbacks. Why do they torment me so? I looked outside the bars of my cell, greeted by nothing but empty cells opposite to mine. First, I had recurring nightmares about my father… and now… Rapunzel. Why do I feel such guilt? I banged my head against the concrete wall, trying to sort out my thoughts. How could I do this to Rapunzel? I hurt the ones she loved, and I…. I hurt her. 

“AHHHHH” I screamed, trying to let out my frustrations.

It had been a few weeks now since the battle, and I hear the cheers of Coronans outside my prison walls. But the cheers gave me a purpose. The cheers fueled my anger, my yearning for escape.

Just then the jingling of keys filled the hall, and the footsteps grew louder. A royal guard approached my cell, with a prisoner next to him. This was strange. It wasn’t lunch time yet.

“Hey, make it quick,” the guard whispered to the prisoner, handing him a wooden baton. The prisoner took out a brown pouch that jingled with coins and handed it to the guard. 

The royal guard smiled and opened the door to my cell, a smirk spreading across his face. The prisoner entered, and the guard closed the gate behind him, and stood guard outside the door nonchalantly. 

Before I could process what was happening, I saw the man swing a punch at my face, causing me to fall onto the ground. Before long, I felt him land a kick onto my diaphragm, forcing the air out of my lungs.

“Stop—“ I tried to say, but my words were silenced by another barrage of strikes. 

I tried to cover my face with my arms but I felt the baton strike my forearm, and pain shot through me. It was no use.

I tried to stand up, but a kick at my calf crumpled me back down. All I could do was yell.

“Help! Help—“

The large man grabbed me by the neck, and started to choke me. 

“Shut up kid, or I will kill you”

I couldn’t breathe. My mind was racing as I struggled to get a lick of air. 

“Hey!” I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance to the dungeon. 

My eyesight was fading from oxygen loss, and I couldn’t make out who it was. But I saw him approach the guard and I heard a loud punch and saw the guard fall down, the clang of his armor echoed through the halls. 

Before long, the grip on my neck released as my attacker turned around, only to be met by a series of punches that caused him, like the guard, to fall down.

I tried to get up, tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids and cheeks were swollen from the pain. I felt the mysterious man pick me up from the ground and prop me up against the wall.

Just then, the sound of gallops and clanging armor echoed through the chamber. My eyes were swollen shut and I could only make out the silhouette of a horse and more royal guards. 

“One of my men did this?” I heard of the men say.

“I’m afraid so Captain,” replied the man holding me.

The Captain of the guards? Why would those scum want to help me? After all, all they did was lock me up here in this miserable cell. 

I tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

“Woah woah hold on kid, I think you’re bruised pretty bad,” he gently placed his hand on my abdomen, which made it hurt even more.

I clenched my teeth to stifle my scream of pain. 

“Eugene. Thanks for your help,” the captain mentioned. “And Maximus, help Eugene bring the boy to the castle”

Wait, he was Eugene? So they did care about me...

The horse whinnied in response and clopped his hooves. 

I wanted to thank them, and tell them I was sorry for all I did, but I could hardly speak nor breathe. 

All of a sudden, I was lifted up and placed on top of the horse on my back. And slowly, I was moved. I must have had a concussion or I was really tired, but the rhythmic clopping sounds and the swaying of the horse made me fall asleep. 

This time, I didn’t dream of pain. I didn’t dream of loss. I didn’t dream of anger. 

I dreamt of blonde hair, of having the mother I never met. It was a warm feeling, a safe feeling. 

Before long, I began to hear the outside world again. I heard the voice from my dream. The voice of the princess.

“Varian…. I promise I will care for you and won’t let any of this happen again.”

Silence followed as I heard her softly weep. I opened my swollen eyes the best I could, and mustered up a smile. 

The princess’s distraught look quickly faded as her mouth curled up into a beaming grin. She held my cheek with a gentle motherly touch. “I promise Varian. I promise.”

  
  



	3. A Night to Remember

_ Ting ting ting ting  _

I listened to that sound of metal as I felt my head throb. Was this a dream? Was this another vision that haunted me? I opened my eyes to be greeted to a medium sized room, a much warmer and cozier room than my cell. Dull pain shot through my body as I tried to lean up. Nope, definitely  _ not  _ a dream.

“Rapunzel…” I tried to call for her, only for it to come out as a soft whisper. My ribs felt like they were digging into my lungs. 

“So you’re awake.” It was a familiar voice that I’ve heard before. 

I turned me head and… I saw Cassandra fidgeting with a sword. 

“Cass? what are you…”

“Zip it pipsqueak, I’m here to watch over you,” she interrupted.

Cassandra was sitting at the windowsill, facing the window, an angry frown plastered on her face. She was in her guard uniform but there was a large rip on the side of it, a remnant of that day. 

Guilt flowed over me as I realized what I had done to her. Every day in prison I longed for my chance to start over and give my condolences to all those I hurt on that day when I captured the Queen. 

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this,” I apologize, shifting my weight to my side to get a good look at her. I looked for a response from Cassandra but she stared blank-eyed at the window.

“I never thought I would be talking to the person that I risked my life fighting just a week ago” she asked, waiting for my response. 

“You know what’s worse? Risking your life to fight a friend who betrayed you.” Cassandra’s eyes opened wide, her eyebrows were raised in surprise at my response. “I was angry that Rapunzel, you, and the whole palace refused to help me. After all I’ve done for everyone and this was how they repaid me? Letting my father die an agonizing death? No. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Cassandra gripped her sword tighter. “Really? I doubt you cared for any of us. Knowing you, you used it to get close to the royal family so you could snatch them in your grasps for ransom,” she snapped.

“No Cass that’s not true. I cared about Rapunzel with all my heart. I trusted her. I trusted YOU. Even more, I—“ I wanted to tell her how I truly felt but the words didn’t come out. I did have feelings for Cassandra but I couldn’t help but feel like that friendship ended when my automaton nearly squeezed her to death. My rage overcame me and I almost wanted to kill her for not loving me back. I was no longer the Varian she knew. So I took a deep breath and mustered up my courage. “I had feelings for you Cassandra.”

I kept my gaze on her and her face softened. Her hand let go of her sword and it clanged onto the floor. 

Cassandra lifted up part of her shirt, showing me the side of her torso , which was black and bruised. “You know, it still hasn’t healed right?” Her voice was stern but no longer hostile. 

I saw the candlelight beside the window flicker and reflect off of Cass’s pale complexion. Though she acted all tough, she was a very pretty girl, with gray eyes that are perfectly framed by her angular face and wavy black hair done in a bob. Her natural appeal was one aspect of her that drew me in at first. And under than tough girl exterior, she held a warm and loving heart that was reluctant to open up. But what I wanted most was to be let into that locked heart. 

“I understand if you’re angry at me but I truly regret all the pain I have caused you.” I sat up and inched towards the edge of my bed. 

A breeze blew into the room through the window and the candlelight went out. Darkness consumed the room. Moments of silence followed. She crossed her arms and turned to face me. I saw her slim silhouette in front of the moonlit window. 

“My father was the only one I had and when I lost him, all I wanted was revenge. My mind was clouded with terrible thoughts and all I was thinking about was making you feel the pain that I had felt” I admit quietly. 

“Your father, what happened?” 

I stood up and limped over towards her. As I walked I felt my knees buckle and my head throb, but I fought the pain. I reached into my pocket and approached her with two vials of alchemy materials. I shook them and they produced a purple and green glow that lit both of us up in the dim room. It was still hard to see her so I leaned closer till I could hear her labored breathing due to her injury. 

“It was because of an accident that he was trapped in the rocks. I went to find help in the kingdom but no one would help me. I had lost my mother at a young age and the thought of losing my father—“ I felt my throat close up and my nose get runny. I couldn’t go back to those thoughts that tormented me day and night in the jail cell. I shake my head, “I’m sorry. You can’t understand what I’m trying to say.”

“No,” she interrupted. “I do.”

“No you don’t!” I snarled back, feeling my fury envelope me. How could she say she understands me!? She works at the palace and is paid on a royal guard and handmaiden’s salary! What could she know about a peasant boy losing his only parent? What could she know about poverty? What could she know about being rejected by those who you trusted?

“Varian, please,” she begged, her dimly-lit eyes burning into my soul. 

My eyes followed Cassandra’s fingers as she removed her gloves and reached for my hands. When they touched mine I felt a spark go off. It was magical to hold her hands in mine, face to face midst our tensest emotions. 

“I do understand your struggle Varian. On that day when my father was injured I felt so broken. Ever since I was a young girl I thought that he was the unbreakable captain of the guard. He was the foundation of my life and I couldn’t bear to lose him,” she stopped, a tear began to roll down her face but with one quick stroke, she wiped it away. “But you lost your father and were left to deal with it yourself. You’re a brave kid Varian, a brave but lost kid.”

I felt my eyes water and I could hardly hold back the well of tears in my eyes. It felt like the wall of emotions inside my body suddenly broke down as the feelings of confusion, anger, and resentment were washed away by this new feeling of love. So I let my tears knock down this wall, as I plunged towards Cassandra, wrapping my arms around her and crying on her shoulder. Not before long, I felt her embrace me, comforting me with soft strokes. It made sense to me now. Even after all the damage I wrought, even after all the hatred I had, these were still my friends. My eyes were blurred from the tears but through my filmy vision, I saw Cassandra smiling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Banishment

The room was painted a light shade of turquoise and it would’ve been a nice color had the walls not been cracked and chipping, each piece clinging onto a decades-old foundation. It was like me, always holding onto my desire to please my father, to achieve an alchemic feat so great that he would be ecstatic. But no matter how much I tried, I failed. I plucked a paint chip off the wall and watched it hit the ground. Like a painted wall, I never had a chance to look at the foundation, my father’s history, my hidden legacy. Who was my mother? Why did my father keep my past veiled? These questions would never be answered but now I have the time to look for them. My father is trapped in the amber and possibly dead, no matter how much I try to tell myself otherwise. Another paint chip fell and I wondered when the wall would be repainted and restored to its glory. I wondered when I can be repainted and made anew. I wondered if it was even possible for me to achieve redemption.

“Boy, get out here!” a deep voice boomed from behind.

I turned around and moved myself out of the shadows towards the wooden table in the middle of the room. 

It was the captain of the guard, with Cassandra by his side. She stepped in front of him and approached me, signaling for them to leave us alone. When we sat, her hands held mine and it was hard for me to hold back my tears.

“Varian, I am sorry. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn’t budge.”

“No, you took care of me when I was hurt. You were there for me when I needed it and now I am glad to see you once more,” I looked into her mournful grey eyes. 

“For all it’s worth Varian, I want you to know I care about you. I want to thank you for sharing your history with me. It will be difficult for you, but you can handle it.   
  
“I know,” I said. In truth, I was unsure, my vision clouded by my feelings for Cassandra and the guilt of my crimes.”

As if on instinct, I felt her gentle hands cradle my face as she placed a bittersweet kiss on my cheek. “Goodbye Varian.”

“Goodbye Cassandra”

She lingered a moment before stepping foot out the room. 

It wasn’t long before the captain entered again. “Look here kid” the captain snapped, his harsh tone cutting deep into me.

I didn’t know how to respond. Frankly, I didn’t even want to make eye contact with him.

“You may have won the favor of the princess and my daughter but not mine and not the kings. You don’t want to make this any harder than it has to be. Now, are you ready? It’s time.”

I tried to look at him but his scowl burned into my soul and I just couldn’t muster up the courage. 

_BAM_ he slammed the table with such force that it shook my chair.

“Answer me dammit. Why, after all you did and all that has happened, are you so quiet?”

He was right. During the trial, I couldn’t testify. The case was presented and the court knew what I had done and what had been done to me in prison. Surely I had something to say in defense of myself, but I didn’t. In fact, I deserved all I got. I deserved to die in prison for the pain I wrought.

The events of the trial were still crystal clear in my head, haunting me.

I remember the cold cuffs around my hands as I was marched into the courtroom adorned with all manners of columns and Coronan banners. In the middle of the room on the highest throne was the King, beside him Princess Rapunzel. His stern demeanor contrasted starkly with her reluctant countenance. 

“Varian of Old Corona, you are brought before his royal majesty with charges of treason and conspiracy against the crown. King Frederic will be presiding over this case.”

There was chatter amongst the royal court and I couldn’t help but notice the glares I received from all the members of the jury and audience, seeing me as the monster I was, the monster I am.

After a banging of the gavel, there was silence. Then, the announcer’s voice rang loud “Varian, after your brief sentence in prison for treason, and your time spent in recuperation from your injuries, do you have any words in defense of yourself?” 

I opened my mouth, but what was I going to say? I kidnapped the queen, threatened to kill her and the daughter of the captain of the guard, and endangered and killed dozens of Coronans. I wanted to say that Rapunzel deserved it, that they all did. But now that I am no longer blinded by rage, I can’t put the blame on the princess. My crimes were on me and I knew that I would deserve whatever I get. My lips quivered and I hardly managed a squeak. “I-I- can’t.” I took a deep breath. “I won’t defend my heinous actions. I will not pretend that I was justified in doing what I did. I place my fate in the hands of the law your majesty.”

There was murmuring in the jury as my eyes locked with Rapunzel’s which were filled with tears as she cringed as every single mockery was thrown my way by the rowdy audience and jury. After what seemed like an eternity, the gavel hushed them up. 

“Given that the defendant cannot make a defense for himself, we will end this case and let the jury and king decide his fate”

After a while of deliberations the announcer spoke again. I felt my heart palpitate and for once, I knew what the meaning of fear was. My future, a fate unknown to me was out of my control.

“The verdict has been decided by your majesty and Varian of Old Corona will be sentenced to…” 

I held my breath. 

“Death by hanging, for treason and conspiracy against the royal family and the kingdom of Corona”

Then, it all came crashing down. I saw Rapunzel sobbing and I realized that a veil of dread fell over me. I felt as if my sanity had fallen and I was a whole new person, filled with such intense emotion like the vengefulness I felt when I saw my father encased in the rocks, or the anger I felt when I held the lives of Cassandra and the queen in my hands. But this time it was sadness, of regret for all that I have done. Yet there was a sliver of relief, as if I am finally paying my dues, finally having a chance to join my father and maybe my long lost mother in heaven. At least then I won’t need to endure anymore lies or death. Corona was where I was born and perhaps it will be where I die. 

“I OBJECT” yelled out Rapunzel, who held the gavel in her hand, standing up. “Father, you promised you’d keep him safe!” she snarled through her tear-filled eyes, a ferocity I had never seen in anybody. “He’s just a boy.”

“A murderer!” the king rebuke harshly back. A wave of confusion flushed across the audience and the jury at the unorthodox events unfolding. 

“It was my fault for not responding to the event sooner. I could’ve prevented this, saved Quirin and none of this would’ve happened.”

“This is my court Rapunzel, not yours!”

“As the princess of Corona I have the power to lessen the severity of the punishment by royal order.”

There was silence among the two royals, whose faces were filled with steadfast determination. But soon, the king’s demeanor fell and he sat down, followed by the princess, who still seemed shaken by all that had taken place.

My legs were numb and I my heart skipped beats.

“Very well Varian. I hereby change the sentence. Though you are no longer sentenced to death. You are banished here on out from the kingdom of Corona. If you are ever to set foot on this kingdom again, you will be executed. You will be escorted by the captain of the guard with a day to pack your bags.”

“But my father!” I interjected.

“This case is now closed.”

Then, it all ended with a smack of the gavel. BUM. And finally, I felt my foundation crumble. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
